Servant EnglandxPrincess Reader-Just You
by Sami365
Summary: The princess has finally come of age! She now has to choose between the pre-approved noblemen to marry. Her parents have been looking forward to this day for a long time, but Reader-chan hates it all. Why? She's already in a secret relationship with the love of her life, Arthur. Too bad her parents would never let her marry the help. What will the princess do?
1. Two Roads

The women around her fussed as they did the girl's make-up as another brought her dress over, a pale blue one, which was lightly jeweled under the bust and on the straps. Once she was in the dress, the girl looked into the full length mirror. Her hair was done in a long, (h/c) braid and her make-up was well done, giving her a natural, but lovely look.

"Oh Princess, you look beautiful as always." The woman to her left commented, voice ringing happily. "The men are going fight just for a moment of your time."

"Thank you, Liliana." _ smiled, but her eyes seemed quite dull, no real emotions being held in them. "They have better after all the work you three put in."

"I can't believe you're finally come of age!" The woman on her right **started** to tear up. "It seems like just yesterday you were riding Kota like pony!"

_ blushed. Kota was her dog.

"I was six then..." She mumbled. "But I get it... I've grown."

"Now that's enough, ladies." The oldest woman spoke up. "Now, go have fun, _."

A knock came from the door.

"Princess? I assume you're all ready?" The voice said through the door.

The third woman opened the door, revealing Arthur at the door, dressed in his usual uniform. He smiled warmly at her.

"Lovely as always, Princess." He bowed before extending his hand to her. "Shall we go?"

The girl nodded, (e/c) eyes not meeting his. She took his hand and the Brit led her into the hall. They walked to the corner, but instead of guiding her down the stairs to the ballroom, Arthur pulled her into his own room. Wrapping his arms around her, he gave a peck on her forehead.

"Don't look like that..." He whispered. "You're going to a party, not an execution."

"Each **step** to that room only takes me closer to the end." The girl clung to him, afraid to let go. "You know just as well as I do what those people in there expect of me, what my parents expect of me."

"It can't be helped, love." Arthur loosened his own hold on her and looked away. "You're eighteen...tradition requires you to choose from the many noblemen to marry. You simply cannot marry the help."

His emerald orbs looked pained as he let go of her completely and stepped back.

"Arthur..." _ closed her eyes for a moment before taking a step forward. "Just stop. Butler or not, you're the one I love and I can't just...let you go for some snobby aristocrat."

"No." She spoke over him. "That's not the life I want."

"You don't have a **choice**." He reminded her. "It's what the king and queen wish for you and there's no fighting it."

Her lips closed, words dying in her mouth. He was right. Her parents had been looking forward to this day for a long time and her father wouldn't hear of it to be postponed, let alone called off completely so she can have the freedom to choose on her own.

The blonde almost looked disappointed that she had nothing to argue back. In an almost mechanical motion, he offered his arm to her.

"Now, Your Highness," He told her. "Please, let's be on our way to the ballroom."

Her eyes settled on the floor. With one hand lying gently over her heart, her other reached out and accepted the arm.

Chatter and music filled the room. _ stood at the center of the room with her parents, man after man approaching them, flattering her mother and talking business and politics with her father before asking the princess for a dance. With a smiled plastered on her face, she dragged herself through each moment.

"Now what about that last one?" Her mother smiled at her. "Wasn't Antonio charming?"

"He was..." _ admitted. The Spaniard was nice, but he wasn't Arthur.

Another man strolled up to the family. Long blonde hair, amethyst eyes. Everyone knew this man.

"Ah Francis," The king shook the Frenchmen's hand, seeming pleased to see him. Prince Francis was the heir to an ally country who had spent much time around the royal family, including _. "It's good to see you."

The girl's smile fell, but she took a breath before faking a smile once more.

"It's been a while." She told him. This man...not exactly her favorite. He was kind, yes, but he was quite...flirty.

"Oui, but here I am~." The prince smirked at her. "My mind has been filled with you since my last visit."

_That's what you always say_, she thought.

After exchanging a few woulds with her parents, the two were off to dance. Her mind was on Arthur as she stared into space. Stopping mid-sentence, Francis placed a hand on her cheek and guided her gaze onto his.

"Distracted, ma cherie?" He said softly.

"Oh...sorry..." _ mumbled. Focus. She had to focus if she was going to get through the night.

Francis frowned.

"He's been watching you at least since I came up to you." He nodded over by the pillar, where her Englishman stood.

She glanced over him before letting her gaze fall to the floor. The Frenchman gave her a kind smile.

"I'll help you get him over here." He whispered. "Never let go though. Always hold onto amour."

Before she could say anything, Francis smirked and slid his hand down her back, stopping _low_. _ blushed and Arthur darted over, pulling her back.

"Keep your hands off her, you frog!" Arthur glared, trying to keep his voice down, not wanting to draw attention.

Francis raised his hands, still smiling.

"Whatever you say, mon ami." He said before bowing to _. "Have a wonderful night, ma belle."

Arthur **starting** dragging her away before the Frenchman even **finished**. He brought her out to the balcony before breaking away.

"The nerve of that man!" He yelled. "Does he have no manners whatsoever?!"

"Arthur." The girl reached out and took his hand.

The Brit closed his eyes, taking a moment to calm down.

"I'm sorry for keeping you, Princess." He stared up at the sky. "Please, head back insi-."

His words were cut off by her lips. His eyes widened, but he wrapped his arms around her waist while both her hands held his head. Neither broke away till they needed air.

"I'm not letting you go." She finally said. "I _love _you and nothing can keep me from you."

"_..." His emerald orbs stared into her (e/c) ones. "Your father will never allow it..."

The girl thought for moment.

"Then...let's leave." She said softly. "Let's go away somewhere."

"What?" His thick brows shot up. "Love, we can't possibly-."

"We can!" She assured. "Just please. I'll go anywhere you see best, as long as I'm by your side."

"You'd give up all of this...for me?" He asked. "Your family, the castle, the money and power...everything?"

"Everything." She repeated. "So please...let's start a new life together, far from all of this."

He stroked her cheek and stared into her eyes for a moment.

"Then we'll leave." Arthur smiled. "We'll find us a life outside these walls and I'll give us a fairytale life, not one with a castle or a crown, but where we'll never be away from the other."


	2. Regret Not

The girl slipped through her door, taking extra care so it didn't slam, before rushing over to her bed. She bent over and pushed things aside before grabbing the bag under her bed. The princess had been stealing money from her parents, bit by bit. She frowned as she dropped her current borrowings into the bag and tossed it back under her bed.

It has been two weeks since her party, since she and Arthur had agreed to runaway together. They were trying to go about it in a smart manner though. The couple discussed their plans and were both making the necessary preparations. The two were going to live with the Brit's oldest brother Alistair who, despite not having seen or heard from his youngest brother in a couple years, was more than happy to let them into home. It was up to Arthur and _ to get there though.

That's why _ was taking money from the king and queen: to fund their **trip** out of the country. This had only been her second round from the treasury since the party though. The girl was afraid if she took too much or too often, the **missing money** would be noticed and they'd be caught before she and Arthur could even leave.

A knock came from her door.

"Princess?" One of her maids called through the door. "Your mother requests your presence in the parlor; your older sister is home."

"I'll be down in a bit!" The (e/c)-eyed girl called back.

The princess pushed the **items** back around the bag to hide it once more before heading out the door. She headed down the hall and to the first floor before making it to the parlor doors, seeing her mother glued to her sister by the hip, **chatting** and smiling like they haven't seen each other in ages. In truth, it seemed like her sister has, even to _.

Duchess Rosaline Cassia (l/n) Trivett, known as Rose to family and friends, was the oldest of the king and queen's children. Being two years older than _, she's already been courted and married by a man their parents highly approved of. Rose married Duke Julian Trivett and hasn't been home since then.

Her sister rose from her seat and launched herself at the girl, hugging her tightly. _ gave a small chuckle and just hugged her back.

"Took you long enough." Rose complained, but smiled at her little sister.

"That's _my _line." _ pulled back. "Couldn't spare the time to come home till now?"

"Julian and I have been busy," Her sister shrugged. "But that's hardly the point."

"Then what is?" She asked, but their mother answered for her.

"Rosaline has the most wonderful news!" The queen told her then frowned at the door. "But she can't tell till your brother gets here...where is Greyson?"

_ shrugged.

"Haven't seen him all day." She answered.

Greyson was the youngest in the family at sixteen. Unless the boy was forced into doing something with their father, he was either locked in his room or outside somewhere. He and _ have never really been **close**, but have a bit of history of fighting over Rose, which made the oldest feel important.

"Well, let's sit." Rose smile and led her sister to the couch. "So how was your coming of age party?"

The youngest frowned and tugged at her sleeves.

"It was...alright, I suppose." She mumbled. Luckily, her sister didn't to care enough about her answer to question it further.

"So, I hear you chose Prince Francis." The oldest's grin grew. "He's such a fun person! Will he be joining us for Christmas?"

The girl shook her head.

"No, we've decided to keep this year to just our families, he with his and me here." She explained. The truth was, Francis was well aware that she had no intention of marrying him and was only buying time for her and Arthur to runaway. The Frenchman was merely helping her out.

"Really?" Rose's face fell. "That's a bit disappointing..."

A knock came from the door before it opened and revealed Arthur with Greyson.

"I have found him, Your Majesty." the Brit announced as the boy came in and flopped onto the couch. The queen huffed at her son's action.

"Thank you, Arthur." The woman nodded to him.

The couple tried keeping their eyes off the other like always when around her family. Though the two had been together for three years and have known each other for four, since he was first hired at the castle, her family never caught onto them.

"Is there anything else you'd like for me to do for you?" He asked the queen.

"Yes, bring us tea, please." She gave him a polite smile before dismissing him.

"Still got an attitude, I see." Rose remarked, but leaned over and hugged Greyson. The boy half hugged back, but also went red in the face. Rose was the only one who he'd let hug him. After a moment, she straightened up and looked back and forth between both siblings. "Anyway, I have the best news!"

Greyson raised an eyebrow at that.

"Which is?" He asked.

"Julian and I are having a baby~." Her face practically glowed with happiness.

_ froze. This was a good thing, right? Then...why did it feel like...her heart was cracking? The girl plastered a smiled on her face anyways.

"That's great! I'm really happy for you."

Greyson looked at a lost for words, but nodded.

"This is kind of weird, but...at least your happy." He finally said.

The boy wasn't even sure if he like his sister's husband yet and now this. The idea of his sister being pregnant was kind of weird, but he was truly happy about it.

"That should make you happier than since both of you are weird too." Rose joked.

The next couple minutes full of chatter, mostly about baby things between Rose and their mom. After a bit, _ excused herself and left the room. She headed down the hall and went to pass over the kitchen, but was stopped by Arthur as he came out with the tea.

It only took a glance at her to realize that something up. The Brit glanced around to make sure no one was close by before setting the tray next to the vase in the hall and leading her into the closest empty room.

"Okay, love, what is it?" He asked.

The princess tugged on her sleeves.

"It's nothing..." She murmured, looking away.

He stared at her for a moment before taking her chin and guiding her face back to him.

"This is obviously not nothing." He told her. "Something is bothering you so I won't ignore this."

She sighed.

"I guess...I didn't truly see everything I'm going to up till now." She admitted. "Life will go on here just as it will for us. Things will change, people will be born...people will die...and I won't be here to cherish the good things before they are gone..."

Her sister announcing the pregnancy is what brought this all to mind. Now...it just hurt her heart to think of all of this. Of the family she was going to leave behind, the family she'll never meet...of the life she's lived up till now.

Arthur took her hand and squeeze it before closing his eyes. Both were quiet as she waited for him to say something.

"I cannot do this to you." He finally said, opening his eyes. "I cannot allow you to sacrifice all of this for me. Sacrifice your life with _them_."

"It's for both of us!" She argued. "Arthur, don't do this again, please!"

He shook his head.

"All preparations will be stopped for now." He told her, finality in his voice. "I need you to think-really think this over. This is too big of a decisive to let you make on impulse."

"I know I love you and that's all I need to know to decide this!" She tried to assure him, but he only let go of her hand.

"I will not allow you to make a decision you'll regret." He told her. "Just take a couple days to think it over."

_ didn't know what to say. She knew nothing she could say would change his mind, but she didn't want to think about the decision and what she's giving up. Was it because...she was afraid she'd change her mind?

After a moment of silence, he sensed her hesitation and turned to the door.

"I just want you to be happy and have no regrets." He said, hand on the knob before turning it and opening the door. He left _ in the room, silence choking at her heart.


	3. Save Me

Another week went by without the couple talk. Arthur never approached the princess and the princess, who got more confused with each thought about what she should do. Arthur was the only man she had ever loved like this...actually, he was the first man she ever dated. Was what she feeling truly love? Honestly, she had nothing to compare it to. Books, yes, but how accurate were they? She didn't know, but...she knew not talking to him this long was killing her. She knew if she had to be with another man then she'd never smile again. No one would could ever make her as happy as Arthur makes her so...maybe that's part of love? Making each other happy just by being with the other and trusting them with all your heart?

It was the **night** before Christmas Eve. Because of the generosity of her father, many of the servants will be gone by tomorrow and be back by the day after Christmas. Arthur usually didn't leave, though one year did visit a cousin of his in Wales. She didn't know what he planned to do this year though.

Right now, the princess was on her way to her father's **office**. He had requested her presence there a few minutes ago and was just now making it there. She knocked on the door before stepping inside.

"Daddy?" _ approach his desks and the king looked looked up from his papers and smiled.

"There's my little girl." He rose from his chair and hugged his daughter. _ lightly hugged back. The two were extremely **close**when she was little, but the older she got, the more controlling her father became and the more the princess distance herself from him. The king pulled back and looked down at her. "Now, what's been on your mind lately? I've noticed you've been down lately."

The girl frowned before shrugging and looking away.

"It's nothing, really." She lied. The girl didn't even want to bring up because she knew her father wouldn't **listen**. He'd either get mad or calmly tell her that everything she thinks or feels is "wrong" and that what he wants he to do and feel is the right way.

"It's not nothing and you will tell me." He commanded, not taking no for **answer**.

_ sighed, knowing she's forced to speak of this.

"I don't want to marry." She told him. "I don't want to marry anyone right now. Can't I just...wait till I fall in love on my own?"

Her father went silently as he stared at her for moment. The man then walked over to the window and stared out it before speaking once more.

"Dear, do you know why I've had you and your sister go through the coming of age process?" He asked, eyes still on the window.

_Because you need to feel in control_, she thought. Instead, she shook her **head**.

"No..." She mumbled, hoping a lecture didn't follow.

The man turned around to face his daughter.

"To assure you both happy lives with men who will treat you right and be able to take care of you." He explained. "Look at your sister: she was a little wary of the process at first, but now she's happily married to a successful man who's treated her well and will be good father to their child. That will be you and Francis soon enough."

"Why such a rush though?" She asked. "Couldn't I just-."

"That's enough." The king said sternly. "You don;t have to argue with about every little thing."

The next few minutes was filled with another of her father's monologues about her "attitude" and how "ungrateful" and "dramatic" she was. He list off every flaw of hers he could think of and blamed them on him spoiling her so much. According to him, she was indecisive, lazy, and selfish, and that she could become a much better person if she'd only listen to him for a change. _ stared at the floor, looking dead and emotionless as she wanted for his words to cease. Her father loved her she knew he did. He was just protect of her and stressed with his job...still, she was tired of making excuses for him after all these years, but...it was a natural part of her to sympathize with others, no matter what they've said or done to her.

"...and you'll do well to remember all of this." He continued. "Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Daddy..." She mumbled, not raising her head.

Mood dying down, the man nodded.

"Very well, you may leave." He told her, sitting back in his chair.

_ nodded and turned to leave. She went down the hall and turned the corner. Instead of continuing though, she leaned against the wall and slid down till she was sitting on the floor. She put her arms over her knees and laid her head down. Things were just going to worse here, wasn't it? If she stayed, nothing would be like it was when she was a child. Her father will get tougher with her, her mother will expect of her everything Rose accomplishes and to do so with a smile. _ isn't Rose though and can't be expected to be. Her sister was the perfect daughter and her brother was the heir to the throne. Wasn't that all they needed? A child to show off and another to inherit the throne?

As much as she loved her family, did she really belong her with them? Was the best thing really to stay and let everyone push her around and try making her someone she's not. She loved every sweet moment with them, every moment they could be happy together, but...would the bad outweigh the good in the future. Would staying really be worth it?

The girl didn't know how long she had sat there when Arthur found her there.

"..._? Love?" He stroked her hair, wanting her to raise her head. He had been trying to get her attention for a minute or two now, but she was too lost in her thoughts to hear him.

Foot steps were heard from around the corner. Not wanting anyone else to see her like this and get worried, Arthur picked the princess up and went through the nearest door, which happened to be a closet. This action brought the girl from her thoughts, but she didn't say a word. Once in the closet, the man sat her on her feet and waited for the foot steps to pass before speaking.

"Are you alright, darling?" He set his hand against her forehead, feeling for a fever. "Are you feeling ill?"

_ shook her head and removed his hand from her head and held it hers. She stared at it for a moment.

"I just...I just talked with my father is all..." She murmured.

Arthur frowned and kissed her forehead.

"The can get...a bit demand, but he loves you." Arthur assured her, but added. "Still, I hope you remember the things he says isn't right. You're an amazing person and I know on some level, the king knows that himself."

"It'll never get any better though..." She said softly, eyes tearing up a bit. "Not just with Daddy, but with all of them. Its...just down hill from here with my family."

"Love, you can't know-."

"I do." She raised her voice more, sounding sure of her words. "And... I'm only more positive that I can't be happy if I stay here. Running away seems only more perfect now, Arthur."

"Darling, you-."

"Save me." She squeezed his hand. "Don't force this life on me like the others."

Maybe she was dramatic like her father said...but she still couldn't stay here. She refused to. She wanted to go away and live life with Arthur. He was the only one in her that truly loved her _and _treated her right.

Arthur leaned in, lips meeting for a gentle kiss before wrapping his arms around her and putting his forehead to hers.

"Always." He whispered. "And I'll make sure you never have another worry as long as we're together."

The couple decided they'd leave the next night, after Christmas Eve dinner. _ felt that sooner would be better. One last dinner with her family was all she would accept from them. She didn't need Christmas day since that day was only exchanging gifts, something she just couldn't accept. Arthur had been invited to dinner by her mother since he had no plans to go elsewhere and he had been such a hardworking servant over the years.


	4. Christmas Eve

Using a portion of the money he and _...borrowed from her parents, Arthur was able to buy them passage on a ship to Scotland. It broke the Brit's heart almost as much as it did the princess'. Honestly, he didn't much care for the king, but to steal from the queen, who was beloved and treasured by the whole country, including Arthur himself? Just the thought tore him to bits! The queen was like the angel of England! His admiration for her what made him apply this job instead of going else where for work or college.

But he never expected to fall for the queen's daughter. He's risked more since he's been with her than he has his entire life. That's what you do for the ones you love though. You'll do anything to keep them.

Arthur walked into the dining hall. Most of the Royal Family was at the table, chatting amongst themselves. The queen smiled as he came in.

"Arthur! I'm glad you decided to join us." The woman told him before gesturing to a seat. "Please sit."

"Yes, Your Majesty." The Brit sat in the indicated seat and glanced around the table.

The King was talking to Julian about some economic topics and Rose was gossiping with her mother about a dress someone woman wore that was so_not _her color. _ and Greyson were no where to found. Arthur found himself staring at the door at the door as he waited. Where was she? Arthur had checked on her a few minutes ago and she said she just had to grab something from her room before coming to eat. The blonde man tapped his finger over his over hand, getting a little impatient for the princess presence.

"Arthur?" The queen asked for attention once more.

His eyes darted to hers.

"Forgive me, Your Majesty." He said. "What is it you want of me?"

"Please, just relax." She smiled kindly. "And call me Juliana."

The king snapped his head up at that.

"You're getting a little too friendly, dear." He told his wife, but kept his tone cool and polite.

Juliana smile sweetly at him, but her stare was as sharp as daggers.

"I'll be the judge of that, Caedmon." She told him, speaking in tone that sounded more like '_back off I've had enough of your crap'_. "He's a nice young man and I don't want him feeling out off place tonight. It's Christmas Eve after all."

Tension filled the room, thick enough to where even the younger married couple gave each other a look, as if silently coming up with a plan to leave the room. Arthur cleared his throat before trying to start small talk with the king.

_ turned away from her brother and pretended to fix her hair, nervously smoothing it back.

"Haha, very funny." She forced out. "Did you get so bored that you decided to mess with me now?"

Greyson stared her down.

"I saw you leave the treasury!" He argued. "If you weren't Dad's favorite, he'd beat you and lock you in your room for it."

The girl spun around, mouth agape.

"In what world am _I_ his favorite?" She demanded. "I'm the _useless _one. You're his perfect child. Charismatic, likable, and the only child he thinks is worthy enough to _rule_."

"I'm his stupid puppet!" He grabbed her shoulders and pushed her into the wall. "I'm not allowed to screw up and can only be who he wants me to be!"

_ froze as her brother towered over her and had her pinned to the wall. Though he was the youngest, the boy was the largest of the three children.

"Grey-"

"_Oh _ doesn't have to go to the party; she's too shy_." He mocked their father angrily. "_Your sister isn't feeling well so so she's not coming to the lessons today. Be nice to your sister, she's too sweet for you to mess with_. Ring a bell?"

"H-He never said that last one-"

"He says it practically everyday!" He shot back. "Nothing I ever say is 'kind' enough for '_delicate little __' so why should I even bother?"

The princess just stared at her brother. So that's why he rarely speaks to her? She knew her father cared for her, but didn't realize he was this protective.

The two were interrupted by knocking at her bedroom door.

"Princess?" One of the maids called. "Your and your brother are late for dinner. Your father requests you both down in the dining hall at once."

Greyson let go of her and headed towards the door.

"W-We'll head there now." She called, following her brother. It took her moment to realize Greyson had temporarily forgotten her trips to the treasury.

The food was already on the table when the youngest siblings came in. Arthur had never been more relieved to see the princess than at that moment; the uncomfortable atmosphere becoming too much for the Brit. That feeling soon dissolved when he saw how pale the girl looked. After the king lectured both siblings, they sat down and the dinner started. The queen and Rose led conversation with different topics, mainly ones about memories, how good it is to have the family together, etc.

At some point during the dinner, Arthur reached over and took her hand in his, hidden under the table. _ squeezed his as he ran his thumb over her hand. _ hadn't said a word during the meal and her family continued on as if they didn't noticing a thing. This worried the blonde even more, but all of his comfort to her had to be silent till they were alone and he could ask her what's wrong.

Once dinner ended, each family member retired to their rooms. Arthur collected his things from his room before meeting the princess in her room. He found her sitting on her bed, bag packed (filled only with essentials and two or three sentimental items) and staring at that the wall her brother had her pinned to earlier.

"Darling?" Arthur laid his hand on her shoulder. Her (e/c) orbs met his emerald ones.

"I'm ready." She told him, rising from her bed.

He grabbed her hand.

"Is there something you want to talk about, love? You've looked rather ill since dinner."

_ shook her head.

"Nothing." She lied. "Just...saying silent goodbyes to my home."

Arthur pursed his lips, but decided they didn't have the luxury of time to coax the truth from her lips.

"Alright then..."

The Brit grabbed her bag before the two headed for the door. Most of the servants were away with their families, but the few remaining were busy cleaning up the dining hall so the two should be able to sneak out without being discovered.

Or so they thought. Outside her door stood Greyson. The couple froze in the door way and even Greyson looked surprise at what he saw.

"With the _help_?" He asked in disbelief, as if that was the most surprising thing about this situation.

"Greyson...just let us go." She begged.

"Why should I?" He asked. "You're making a stupid mistake!"

The girl took a breathe and tried choosing her words wisely.

"Grey...you understand my need to escape more than anyone." She told him, taking a step forward. "If you truly care about me at any degree, will let us go. Let me go."

The boy just stared at his sister, conflicted, stuck between what his father would want him to do and the words his sister had spoken. Escape, something he himself has thought about, but never had the guts to attempt. Why should she get her freedom, but he not get his? Then again, that is only because of his cowardice and not his sister.

"Where do you plan to go?" He finally asked.

_ bit her lip. Was it okay to tell him? Or would he go straight to their father with the information?

"Scotland." Arthur answered for her, causing her eyes to widen in surprise. "I have an older brother there who has agreed to taken us in until we have a place of our own."

Greyson glared at him for a minute before speaking.

"You will never be good enough for her." He told him.

A look of surprised covered the Brit's face before he looked away.

"I know."

Before _ could say anything, her brother beat her to it.

"Go. Before I change my mind."

The girl stood there in disbelief before the blond took her hand and started leading her away.

"Thank you!" She called to her brother. "May life be kind to you in my absence!"

Greyson just glared at the floor as his sister and the Brit left for their new life.


	5. Poll! Please answer

Hello ^^ before I can write the next chapter, I need a little input from you guys~ the web address is to my poll on deviantArt but you need to take the spaces out before you use it (had to do it like that because FF doesn't like links). Please check it out and answer for me; I'd really appreciate it ^^

anjyillee. deviantart /journal/ poll/ 4868305/


End file.
